A DEMI-GOD HELPS THE YOUNG JUSTICE STOP AN INVASION
by darkdemon99
Summary: my name is Johnny Titan I once landed on planet earth to save my little sister as I did that I was offered to join a team of young teenage heroes that were sidekicks to great heroes now my sister and I come back to help the young justice team stop an invasion this is a squeal to a strange hero joins the young justice this will be Zatanna/Johnny Sonya/Jason
1. PROLOGUE

**THE 5 YEAR TIME SKIP **

**This is my young justice invasion OC story this is my sequel to a strange hero joins the young justice team I do not own anything about young justice invasion I do however own my OC Characters **** so I hope you all enjoy my story so please enjoy and please review unless you are negative so own with the fan fiction story.**

**(Mount Justice)**

It has been a really wild ride these past few months after the mission where we saved the Justice League from Vandal Savage we got to take a break from missions some of the team that had mentors like Artemis Wally and Robin and Aqualad that had to sometimes help their mentors but nothing could prepare us for what Batman was going to do.

It was just after new years and it was after January the team minus Robin was all doing things M'gann was cooking a meal from a recipe my mother Hera gave her while Conner tired to help.

Kaldur was sitting read a book that my uncle Poseidon gave him as for Rocket she was flipping through the TV channel's as my sister Sonya was watching the channels being flipped as for Wally he was watching M'gann and Conner cook as he munched on a bowl of chip's as his Girlfriend Artemis sat beside him cleaning her arrows and testing them.

As for Zatanna and I we were sitting next to my sister as Zatanna was on my lap as I was giving her a back rub as she was petting Cerberus who was in his puppy form everything was so quite until we all heart the Zeta-tube activate.

"Recognized Robin B-01" the computer announced Robin's arrival as we all turned around we saw Robin his suit alittle ripped up and blood on his lip as he walked past us we all had to ask.

"Oh Robin are you ok" M'gann asked worried as she saw Robin looked bad.

"I'm fine Miss M nothing to worry about" Robin said as we all didn't believe him.

"Nothing to worry about Dude your suits ripped and your bleeding you are not Whelmed" Wally said which Robin never even cracked a grin or a laugh.

"My friend is everything ok should we call Batman" Kaldur said which made Robin winch as everyone didn't notice but my sister and I did.

"No Kaldur I'll be ok I have stuff in my room call me when Miss M is done making dinner" Robin said walking past all of us.

As we all went back to doing what we were previously doing I just couldn't help but worry about Robin.

"I'm going to check on Dick he may have said he was ok but we all know he didn't look well" I said as everyone agreed with me.

"I'm sure Dick is ok he has gone through worse before" Wally said as he got smacked in the back of the head by Artemis.

"That's what we are afraid of Wally" Artemis said smacking him upside the head again.

"Artemis is right Wally did any of you see Robin winch when Kaldur mentioned Batman something must have happened and he won't tell us" I said as I walked past Artemis and Wally and grabbed Wally.

As Wally and I walked up to his room we both stood there until I knocked on the door.

"Dick it's Johnny and Wally come on man open up" I said knocking on the door but I never got a reply.

"Yeah dude we want to help" Wally said.

As we both didn't get any answer from Robin I finally decided to just walk into his room which Wally Had to stop me.

"Johnny you won't be able to get into Robin's room he has his door with high tech and full of security" Wally said.

"Well I can try to open the door" I said as I reached for the door knob and it opened which confused Wally and I because Robin never leaves his door unlocked.

As Wally and I walked into his room we saw a lot of stuff finally we saw Robin with a duffle bag and he looked like he was packing.

"Robin what are you doing packing stuff in a duffle bag" I said.

"I'm leaving guys I am running away" Robin said not even looking at Wally and I.

"Dude you can't leave you are a member of this team plus what will Batman say your his partner his son" Wally said as I could see Robin winch giving the sign that it had to do with Batman.

"Wally you idiot can't you see that Batman might be the problem that Robin is running away honestly how does Artemis put up with you" I said as I smacked him upside the head.

"Well how I am suppose to know that" Wally said rubbing his sore side of his head I hit as I rolled my eyes at Wally I finally looked back at Robin.

"Moving on what happened to you and Batman there is no way he would just make you do this so what happened. I said.

"I don't want to talk about it ok" Robin said looking down.

"Well that's too bad then because Wally and I aren't leaving your room until you tell us" I said leaning against his bedroom door as Wally did the same.

"That's right dude you are my best friend and Johnny and I are like your brothers so we are not leaving you can do all your ninja stuff to us but we aren't moving" Wally said as he and I crossed our arms and we were still blocking the door.

"Ok fine you two win" Robin said sighing as he stopped packing.

As Robin told Wally and I what happened he told us how he and Batman had a fight about wanting to be his own hero and not be Robin anymore which Batman didn't like as Robin told us he didn't listen to Batman about staying put until he came and how the Joker grabbed him and started beating at him until Batman finally came. Robin then told us how Batman was not happy and told him he was taking a break from being Robin and How Dick snapped saying it wasn't fair then Batman told him he is quiting being Robin which upset Dick which now leads us to now.

"Dude he can't make you quit being Robin it was your nickname your parents gave you besides I'm sure he will calm down and finally let you back" Wally said.

"No Wally you don't get it I failed Bruce I didn't listen and now he wants to treat me like a child I am growing up now and I'm too big for my Robin Costume I want to be my own hero" Robin said as he sat on his bed.

"Well what do you have in mind about a new costume?" Wally said looking at his best friend.

"I was thinking a full black leather suit with a blue bird on it" Robin said.

"That's good but what will you name yourself" Wally said.

"How about the name Nightwing" I said making Robin and Wally look at me.

"Why that name?" Wally said.

"Well Conner told me that Superman told him about a story about a hero on Krypton that had a blue bird on his chest I figure it would fit you because the name has the word night in it which you are a pro at being in the shadows and the blue bird will still make you close to your nickname" I said as Robin got a big grin on his face.

"I like the name and the costume but how will I design my costume" Robin said.

"I will get one of my aunts to design it plus I will ask my Uncle Hephaestus if he can design high tech gadgets for your costume" I said making Robin smile even more.

"Thanks Johnny" Robin said to me.

"Ok so you have the new name and the new costume where will you go if you are leaving you can't go anywhere Batman will follow and you can't go to any other city around here cause the Justice League will find you" Wally said.

"I was thinking of going to Jump City it has no heroes and the Justice League doesn't have a claim on that city plus when I get older I will come back but I might live in Bludhaven it is worse than Gotham city" Robin said.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye then" I said giving Robin a pat on the back.

"Yep we will miss you dude and don't worry we won't tell the team or Batman where you are" Wally said giving Robin a punch to the shoulder.

"Thanks guys well I better go then" Robin said packing up his stuff and he exited through a secret part of the cave.

As Robin left days and weeks and months went by until Batman walked into the room with two people a red hair girl in a bat costume and some by that did not look like Dick in a Robin Costume which made everyone minus Wally and I confused.

"Team I want you to meet your new Team mates this is Batgirl and this is my new Robin" Batman said pointing to the girl in the bat outfit and the boy dressed up as Robin.

"That's not the Robin we know where is Dick our Robin" Conner said as the girl in the bat costume eyes widened as did the boys.

"Well I am Robin now so deal with it" the boy said making Conner growl.

"Batman we Saw Dick afew weeks ago why is there someone else in his costume" Artemis said.

"That is correct Artemis but Dick has quit being Robin and has ran away after he and I had a talk about not listening to me when the Joker attacked him I told him to take afew days off being Robin and he just quit and ran away" Batman said shocking everyone but Wally and I which my sister noticed.

"The team will find Robin and bring him back here" Kaldur said.

"No he is not a hero anymore so the team will not go find him so get to know your new teammates" Batman said as he turned around and left.

"Whatever" Conner said as he and Wolf turned around and left as M'gann followed aswell.

"He seems friendly" the boy in the Robin costume said sarcastically.

"Oh you get use to him Hi I'm Sonya Titan" my sister said always being the friendly person.

"Hey I guess you can call me the new Robin but you can just call me Jason or Jay for short" Jason said making the girl in the Bat suit freak out.

"Jason Batman told us we can't reveal our secret Identities to people" the girl in the Bat suit said.

"Sorry Barbra but I hate being called this new Robin and it looks like these people don't like a new Robin" Jason said yelling at Barbra.

"Well I guess now that you know my name Hi I'm Barbra Gordon but you can call me Babs" Barbra said looking at everyone.

"Welcome to the Cave my name is Aqualad but you both may call my Kaldur" Kaldur said.

"I'm Zatanna and this is my Boyfriend Johnny it's nice to meet you" Zatanna said as Zatanna was leaning on me as I waved at Barbra.

"Hey I'm Wally and this is my Girlfriend" Wally said but Artemis cut him off.

"Hey Barbra I didn't know you were in the hero business plus I didn't know you were one to put up with Batman" Artemis said.

"Oh hey Artemis so this is your new Boyfriend you told me about" Barbra said.

"Um you two know each other" my sister said.

"Oh yeah they go to school together" I said.

"Well come on I will show you two around" Artemis said.

"Cool" Barbra said.

"No thanks tours are boring." Jason said.

"Ok then come on" Artemis said as she and Barbra left as did Kaldur aswell leaving Jason Wally Zatanna and my sister and I.

"So Sonya you want to come watch TV with me" Jason said smiling at my sister.

"Um no thanks maybe next time I need to talk to my Brother and Wally about something" Sonya said as she was blushing as Jason left.

"What is your sister talking about" Zatanna said looking at me and Wally.

"Um well nothing really" I said which made my sister and my girlfriend arch their eyebrows at Wally and I.

"You know you are a bad liar big brother" my sister said.

"I don't know what you mean squirt" I said looking at my sister.

"No your sister's right I can see it when you lie your thunderbolt streaks in your hair spark up" Zatanna said looking at me her boyfriend.

"You know that I see it there both right" Wally said.

"You're not helping our problem Wally" I said.

"Ok seriously what are you do hiding from us" my sister said as she and Zatanna wanted to know.

As Wally and I looked around I grabbed Zatanna and Wally grabbed my sister as we both superspeeded into Wally's room as we got there both Zatanna and my sister straightened out their hair and then looked at us.

"Wow Wally the door actual opened which means you cleaned up around here" my sister said.

"Oh so hilarious Sonya" Wally said.

"Ok Boys start talking" both Zatanna and my sister said at the same time as they sat on Wally's bed both arms crossed and looking at us.

"Um we know where Dick is" Wally said.

"Ok Where is he?" Sonya said.

"Jump city" I said.

Why is he there" Zatanna said.

"He want's to be his own hero because Batman was treating him like a kid so he left but he said he would come back and live in bludhaven" I said.

After Wally and I told Zatanna and my sister about Dick and wanting to become his own hero as weeks and months gone by nothing really happened other then missions and new members as we got a boy named Garfield Logan aka Beastboy he was the boy we saved his powers were caused by M'gann's DNA also the poor boy's mother died so we brought him into the cave after that.

As we still had another week of no missions it turned out my sister and Jason were getting close and I mean really close they first tried secretly Dating but my Aunt Aphrodite couldn't help but spill the love which M'gann and Zatanna said it was Sweet But Wally and Conner had some words as did Artemis Barbra lucky for me Kaldur and I were the only ones that didn't mind as long as Jason didn't hurt or dump my sister I was ok with them dating.

As another week gone by Batman finally came back to the Cave and he wasn't alone he was with a young man in a black leather costume with a giant blue bird on his chest as everyone looked confused Wally Zatanna and my sister and I all eyes widened as we knew who Batman brought into the cave.

"Team I have a new member for you" Batman said.

"Oh man another one" Wally said playing his part of the role to pretend not to know the person which earned him a smack from Artemis.

"Be nice now Baywatch" Artemis said.

"Team I would like you to meet Nightwing make him feel at home" Batman said as he left.

As we all said hello to Nightwing as most of the team left to do things my sister Zatanna Wally and I stood with Nightwing.

"Well Nightwing how about we give you a tour of the cave unless you already know where everything is" my sister said as Nightwing arched an eyebrow.

"Yes a tour would be so Whelmed wouldn't you agree Nightwing" Zatanna said as Nightwing glanced at Wally and me and then sighed.

"How did you two figure out it was really me" Nightwing said.

"Well my brother and Wally told us but don't get mad at them I figured it out when the new Robin and that Batgirl chick also" my sister said.

"So Bruce aloud Jason and Barbra to join the team" Nightwing said.

"Yeah wait how you know about that" Zatanna said.

"I have been back when Jason and Barbra left to join the team I didn't go with them because I wanted Bruce to find me first and then bring me in" Nightwing said.

"So I take it you and Barbra are dating since she was checking you out" my sister said.

"Yes we are just like how you and my brother Jason are dating I hope he has treated you good" Nightwing said.

"Yes he is so sweet but when everyone found out we were dating let's just say Conner Wally and Artemis all didn't like me dating him Conner even told Jason he would feed him to both Wolf and Cerberus if he ever found out I got hurt" Sonya said as Nightwing laughed.

"Well to be fair Sonya Conner Wally Kaldur and I are like your brothers so we have to be protective of you when Johnny isn't around to do it plus Artemis Zatanna Rocket and M'gann are like your sister's" Nightwing said.

"Yeah well at least Zatanna M'gann and Rocket approve of Jason Artemis is probally waiting for Jason to screw up to shoot him with her Arrow" Sonya said.

"Well to be fair Sonya Artemis just want's to be a good sister to you since Jade was never around for her to chose her boyfriend's Artemis want's to make sure you have a good boyfriend" Wally said.

After Dick came back and he joined the team again the other old members found out he was Nightwing things went really fast with new missions and everything else finally it was the Death of the first Blue beetle who was named Ted Cord as for Sonya and Jason they were still together and happy but that all ended when something bad happened to Jason on a mission that was going to be so easy.

"Wally is heading around the back and Aqualad is checking out the roof. Batman said that there was a potential drug ring operating from inside a few nights ago, and with the Joker just out of Arkham, it can't have come at a worse time."Nightwing crouched down, looking over the building while Jason and Sonya and I nodded to the side.

"Do you think he has any part in it?" Jason shot his grappling gun to the ledge overhang on the roof.

"Probably not." Nightwing stood back up and shot mine too. "It doesn't seem like his scene."

"We can't guess Nightwing" Sonya said.

Jason said nothing, only swung down and jumped to the adjacent roof. He was the new Robin. Nightwing didn't know how he felt about it yet. He was ready to move on; he just didn't know that Batman needed to replace him. It kind of hurt. But the kid was alright. He was smart but impulsive and hadn't much regard for his own health. He saw a lot of this as a game. But when the team Johnny and Sonya asked me if they should grab him for the mission, Nightwing said it was fine. He seemed like a fine operative.

Jason had been Robin for a few years now. Honestly, he had been doing a good job. Nightwing was jealous, like Jason was competing for his legacy. Nightwing tried not to get competitive with Jason anyway.

"Movement." Nightwing put a hand up to stop him from going inside. He turned around and Jason was gone. That was another thing; Jason was a lot like how Nightwing was at his age. Jason didn't take orders well from people who weren't Batman. He seemed to think he knew better. A fatal flaw.

_**Jason!**_Nightwing hissed over the psychic link.

_**I went to take out the thugs at the back door. KF missed them.**_He shot back venomously.

Nightwing and I shook our heads. Jason was looking for trouble. Maybe Nightwing was just being to judgmental, after all, Batman trusted him, so should we.

_**Shit! Joke-**_The link went dead. All communication was down.

_**Jason! **_Sonya and Nightwing yelled in vain. Nightwing crawled over to the back entrance to see the signs of a struggle.

"Robin is down. Bring up rear. Psychic link is down." Nightwing commend to Superboy Sonya and I in the bioship nearby.

"Do you need backup?" Conner and I both asked.

"Negative. But be on the ready for deployment. Radio KF and Aqualad on the situation."

"Roger." Conner and I said.

Nightwing jumped down to the door facing the inside of the warehouse.

As Nightwing arrived he saw Jason tied up and beaten to death with bullet holes in his chest as Nightwing ran over he could see a small puddle of Jason's blood starting to form and Nightwing kneel down and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use.

"I'm sorry I pulled you in." Jason sputtered blood. Nightwing's face grew pale when he saw the puddle growing bigger beneath us. He knew most of it was Jason's. Jason was going to die if someone didn't get here fast. "It's my fault."

"Don't say that Jason." Nightwing worked his way on top of Jason. Well about as close as he could get. He still had a hand on his stomach, holding myself in. Nightwing tore off Jason's bloody cape and threw it over his chest, resting Nightwing's good arm and head on it to apply pressure. He listened for Jason's heartbeat while his head rested on Jason's chest. His pulse was slowing.

"You were always the best." His eyes seemed to glaze over. Nightwing dragged his carcass up to Jason's face, watching him wince as Nightwing pushed himself up. "You were the best." Jason repeated.

"Stop it Jason." Nightwing pulled Jason's face so that his eyes looked at Nightwing. "Focus. Look at me. Breathe in and out. In and out."

"I'm cold." Jason muttered, his eyelids fluttering.

"That's because you're going into shock." He laughed and blood dribbled on his cheek I could already see the blood seeping through.

"Hey, remember that one time in the cave." He coughed more blood while his face went pale. "When…you hit KF with that pie and started a huge food fight? I was all pissed and then you creamed me in the face with a big glob of M'gann's pudding?"

His voice drifted in and out, Nightwing felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"That was you're first anniversary with Sonya M'gann wanted to bake you both a good romantic meal until KF and I crashed it." I smiled down at him.

"Oh yea. Huh." Jason grinned, eyes glazing over again.

"Batman always said good stuff about you." He smiled as Nightwing hovered over him, "You were incredible. I wanted to be just like you."

"You're going to make it through this Jason, I won't let you die." Nightwing's hand rested on Jason's face, making his eyes focus on mine. The bright blue was fading. His light was going out. "I promise."

Nightwing voice cracked as he slipped on the last word. Jason smiled at his attempt.

"Dick." His eyes closed and opened again at a much slower pace. Nightwing's heartbeat slowed. "Don't say that. I wasn't meant to replace you. I get that now."

"No. Please Jason, don't give up."Nightwing pleaded.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going on." Jason smiled again. "If it's not meant to be, maybe I'll come back."

Nightwing nodded frantically. Jason's hand floated up to Nightwing's face, he grabbed it and held onto it. It rested on his cheek. It was so much colder than it should have been.

"Dick. I'll always value being a part of your legacy." Jason's eyelids fluttered. "I loved it. I love Bruce… I love Sonya the family…you…I was…accepted." His words slurred.

Nightwing couldn't see anymore, the tears clouded everything.

"No, no, no, no." Nightwing muttered, shaking his head, crying.

"Tell Bruce…I'm sorry…and tell Sonya I love her and that I am sorry I'm a…stupid kid." Jason smile faltered, slipping from his porcelain face. "I'm…sorry Dick…I'm so…sorry."

Nightwing curled up, holding Jason's icy hand to his face. he laid Jason's head on his chest, crying everything out.

"Don't go. Don't go Jason." Nightwing held onto his cold, rigid body. "Please, don't go Jason. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here."

Nightwing stayed like that for a long time, until Bruce showed up. Until the team called him. He stayed, curled against Jason's body. He was cold. But Nightwing wouldn't let go.

As Batman finally arrived and told Nightwing to stand off to the side with all of us Nightwing walked away and he stood by Batgirl they were holding hands both crying as Nightwing looked around he saw M'gann hugging Beastboy while they both cried in Superboy's arms he saw Wally and Artemis she was hiding her face while Wally bowed his head Kaldur hugged Rocket while he bowed his head but the most painful person to see was my sister as she and Zatanna cried in my arms both not wanting to let go.

After Jason's death the funeral was even worse all Justice League members and the Young Justice Team were all there even Oracle my mother and my Uncle Hades came to support my sister as the funeral went alittle longer the normal we all went back to Mount Justice.

As my sister ran in her room and locked herself in there and cried for who knows how long afew weeks after Jason's death the old team stayed in the kitchen they all were mourning Jason's death as I looked up I saw Zatanna walking in and she sat on my lap.

"Hey Babe how is my sister doing" as I could see a sad face on my girlfriends face.

"Not good she is still locked up in her room she won't come out" Zatanna said still sad.

"This is all my fault guys I got Sonya's boyfriend/my own brother killed" Dick said still full of sadness.

"Dick for the last time it is not your fault we could not fore-see this and my sister doesn't blame you" I said.

"I know that Johnny but I should have known he wasn't ready for a mission even if it had the Joker" Dick said.

"My friend maybe you should sleep you haven't sleep since Jason's death it is not health" Kaldur said.

"I am fine Kaldur really" Dick said.

"Dude you are not fine Barbra even asked Artemis to ask me if you have been sleeping" Wally said eating a bowl of popcorn.

"It's true Dick you're making her worry and when Barbra worries she won't rest until she stops worrying" Artemis said.

"So what are we going to do with Sonya? She can't stay in her room forever" Conner said clenching his fists.

"I think we should all just let her be she is taking this harder than us even more than you are Dick" Zatanna said looking at Dick.

"Agreed" Kaldur said.

After Afew months and everything has settled down we had afew more days off from missions we gained new members first was another Atlantean named Lagoon boy next was a girl dressed up as a bumble bee and her boyfriend which made M'gann and Conner happy because they knew those two and we gained a new Robin who was named Tim Drake even Tula and Garth joined the team but sadly our toughest mission was yet to come.

After Tula and Garth joined the team we had a mission about a great ancient being from the lost tale of my home planet which surprised me as we had to search for these stones as we had to fight Cheshire and SportsMaster as well as killer Frost a Psimon and Riddler and Kalrion and Black Manta and Lex Luthor we finally battled the giant Greek monster but after we won the battle we Lose Tula she gave her life to save everyone as Garth quit the team and Kaldur left us aswell when he found out Black Manta was his Father.

Our team was slowly losing members but also gaining members as my Girlfriend Zatanna and Rocket got aloud to join the Justice League and left the new members we gained was a Spanish boy named Jamie as he was the new Blue beetle as well we got a girl named Wonder girl as for Wally and Artemis they wanted to retire from the hero business and live a life together which made Nightwing sad.

But nothing hurt more when Conner and M'gann broke up because M'gann was miss using her powers and was hurting people and Conner couldn't take it anymore so he broke up with her and in return she tried to wipe his mind of it but he fought back hard.

As my sister and I was leaving back to our home planet but not until Nightwing called Kaldur Wally Artemis and my sister and I back for a meeting and a plan about going into a enemies team with a member who was in this room.

"Dude are you crazy faking your own Death just so we can get an upper hand against our enemies please tell me I'm the only one not ok with this plan" Wally said.

"I'm with you Wally. Dick this is crazy haven't we learned better from Jason's death or even Tula's death" my sister said as she tried hard not to cry when she mentioned her dead boyfriend's name.

"But guys listen we fake my death then I go in as some bad guy and then we take the light out from the inside they won't know what hit them" Dick said.

"My friends I know Dick's plan is stupid but he won't be the one to go rouge I will do it" Kaldur said shocking us.

"Ok I'll say it you both have flipped Kaldur are you crazy how will you get into the light's good side" Wally said.

"Because after the death of Tula I did some searching on Atlantis and I found Black Manta is really my Father so I will go and then I will soon gain the trust of the light and I will learn who the new partner to the light is" Kaldur said.

"Ok aside from that Dick you have that look on your face that says you have a second person to join Kaldur" I said.

"Well if Kaldur is the first person then I think Artemis or I should be the fake death and join Kaldur" Dick said.

"Dude No I will not have my best friend or my Girlfriend fake their death just for a plan that we don't even know will work" Wally said.

"Big Brother you and Artemis are alittle too quiet" my sister said.

"Well I think it is a good plan but Bobby can go and Artemis as well so I think we can win not to mention Dark Demon King and his daughter are still out there so this new partner might help them try to take over both earth and our home planet" I said.

"Ok then and how will this plan go down I mean Artemis has Blonde hair the light all knows it even with a different costume she still has her blonde hair.

"That's where Zatanna's help comes in we get a glamour charm and it will change Artemis's face and hair to all who see her but only the people in this room will know it's really her" Dick said looking at me which I knew why.

"Fine I well ask Zatanna for that Glamour charm necklace but I'm telling her about this plan for two reasons" I said.

"And what two reasons would those be" Dick said.

"Well let's see first Zatanna is my girlfriend and my second reason I don't want to be hurt by her because then I will just blame you" I said looking at dick.

"Ok then with that out of the way our plan will soon be ready to go soon" Dick said.

As Kaldur join his Father Black Manta and faked betrayed the team which shocked everyone minus the people who knew as for me I told Zatanna about Dick's plan as she agreed to make a glamour charm and thanked me for telling her the truth as for my Step Brother Bobby I told him about my friends plan about taking out Dark Demon King and his daughter which made him grin and he said he would agree.

Meanwhile as all the good and bad stuff has happened to the young justice team somewhere in Gotham city on top of the same building as the Bat signal a tall young man wearing a leather jacket and had two guns by his side as he wore a domo mask as well as a full red colored motorcycle helmet as he still stood on top of the building he reloaded his guns and starred out among Gotham.

"Now soon everyone will know and fear the name RED HOOD" Red Hood said as he leapt off the building and into the night of Gotham.

**End of chapter Prologue**


	2. CHAPTER 1 HAPPY NEW YEARS

**HAPPY NEW YEARS **

**Location: The Watchtower, January 2010.**

Aqualad turned to the other heroes gathered around him and said, "Something else is wrong."

Batman turned to his apprentice, Robin. After a press on the keyboard in front of the Boy Wonder, six pictures came up on screen.

The photographs of Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Superman, and Batman.

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day," Robin began. "We've accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full 16 hours we can't account for."

"16 hours," Batman repeated. "What did we do?"

"You have no memory of what you did?" Aqualad asked.

"None. The last thing I remember is Red Arrow talking to me as I was analyzing the Starro Tech. And the next thing I know, you're all on the Watchtower, telling us that we were under mind control."

"That matches up with what we've asked Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman," Robin mused.

"I-it doesn't make sense, though. Why can Arrow, Aquaman, and the others remember what they did while you can't? Why target you six specifically?"

"When Savage recalled Starro-controlled members of the League, you six came through a yellow portal," Red Tornado informed. "Not Zeta Tube. A yellow portal."

"Kalrion?" Aquaman replied.

"His portals are red," Aqualad reminded.

Robin sighed. "Another mystery in the ever growing ones of this secret society."

"You saved the League and revealed our enemies," Aquaman comforted. "And hopefully, once we've heard from Guardian, we will bring Savage and his accomplices to justice."

"Agreed," Batman nodded. "You all did good work today. I've never been more proud."

Aqualad and Robin smiled at the praise.

Five years later my sister and I stood outside the portal connecting Mount Justice to our Home planet I was 21 years old and wearing my new Red leather jacket with my hero symbol on the back as I wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans and my sunglasses as I looked over at my sister who is 18 years old she was wearing her new purple leather jacket with her hero symbol and she wore a pink shirt with black skinny jeans she wore sunglasses aswell and she had a bag full of stuff.

"So squirt you ready to go back to see our friends" I said looking at my sister.

"Yes Big brother I have everything" my sister said rolling her eyes at me.

"So you have your hero watch that you can use to morph into your costume" I said as I pointed to my hero watch.

"Yes I have it see" my sister said showing me her hero watch.

"Ok do you have the bag full of all the gifts for our friends" I said.

"Yes I have it" my sister said showing me the bag full of all the gifts.

"Ok do you have Cerberus with you" I said as I could see my sister try to blast me with her eyes.

"Yes I do see he is right here" my sister said as she picked up Cerberus who was in his puppy form.

"Ok Sonya one more thing to say" I said to my sister who I could see she was ready to hit me.

"What Big brother what else do I have to get can't we just go already" my sister said as she noticed me grinning.

"It's time to go now" I said walking through the portal as I could see my sister was ready to blow up and yell at me.

As my sister and I made it to the apartment that I still owned in Happy Harbour we dropped the bag of gifts off and suited up in our hero suits as we quickly Zeta-tubed to Gotham city and headed to the sewers and we stayed in the shadows as we could see the newer young justice team members and Conner and M'gann following Clayface.

**"Superboy here. Target descended into the sewers. I'm pursuing now."** Superboy said through the mind-link.

**"Do you require backup?" **M'gann said through the mind-link.

**"Not yet. I'll contact you if I do."** Superboy said through the mind-link.

**"Affirmative. Delta, hold back."** M'gann said through the mind-link.

**"Noted."** Beastboy said through the mind-link.

**"You got it."** Blue Beetle said through the mind-link.

**"Alright."** Robin said through the mind-link.

**"Affirmative."** Bumblebee said through the mind-link

**Location: Gotham City, New Years 2016 Five Years Later.**

Superboy had to resist covering his nose as he ran through the sewer. His footsteps echoed through the dark cave as he skidded to a halt at the sight of a piece of mud. He examined it for a moment before tossing it to the ground.

_If I were him, where would I hide... _Superboy thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off at the sound of sloshing water. He turned around and was met with a river of mud wrapping around his torso and lifting him off the ground.

_I always fall for this gag_, Superboy thought.

Clayface roared as he emerged out of the water. He brought the clone to him and squeezed.

"You always fall for this gag!" Clayface taunted. His stomach expanded and began to slowly absorb the struggling Superboy. "Struggle all you want, kid! Even a Kryptonian has to breathe!"

**M'gann, anytime now**, Superboy thought frantically. His field of vision was covered in clay, and he could only hear the shape shifter's laughter.

"Let him go!" M'gann said.

Miss Martian decloaked herself, and with a wave of her hands, split Clayface in two. Superboy took in a large gulp of air as he staggered away from Clayface.

**A minute earlier would've been nice**, Superboy snapped through the mind-link. He jumped back as clay tentacles shot towards him.

**You're welcome**_,_ Miss Martian shot back.**Delta Squad, we've flushed the target. Converge on our signal.**

"We can play at this all day, Missy!" Clayface bellowed. His hands formed into spikes. "Nothing you do can hurt me!"

**Robin, now!** Miss Martian ordered. The Boy Wonder ran behind Clayface and threw twin Birdarangs at his back.

Clayface laughed at the electric discs and popped them out. "That doesn't work anymore!"

Superboy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver capsule. "Then try this!"

Clayface turned around and charged at the Kryptonian. His open mouth gave Superboy enough time to flick the capsule towards him.

As thought, Clayface was suppose to swallow the capsule but didn't swallowed it as he made a hole which the capsule went right through him he grabbed M'gann Robin and Conner and started chocking them with his clay powers.

At the sewer pipe to his right, an alligator came sliding down. The alligator stood on its hind legs, then morphed into a boy with green hair, eyes, and a monkey tail, wearing a red bodysuit with white on the sides.

As Beastboy, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee all flew and attacked they were stopped when Clayface covered them all in his Clay as Delta squad thought it was all over a Thunder blade flew toward Clayface cutting free Delta squad as Everyone looked Confused they were more confused when a telepathic protection orb covered them.

"Miss Martian are you doing this" Robin said confused what was happening.

"No Robin it's not me" M'gann said as she was confused aswell.

"Then who is making the shield" Conner asked.

Meanwhile in the Shadows two familiar figures stood as one threw his Thunder Blade while the other figure made a telepathic protection orb Clayface turned to face the shadow area knowing that two figures were there and he was angry.

"Ugh you two again I was promised you were not on this planet why come now" Clayface said making Delta squad confused.

"Hades Blades of fire" the first figure said throwing the fire blades directly at Clayface as it hit him it engulfed him a big fire tornado.

"Poseidon's Water bubble blaster" the second figure said as a giant water bubble went over the fire Tornado causing it to steam up and make Clayface solid hard like a statue.

As the Telepathic protection orb vanished and the fire swords flew back into the shadow's the two figure's left making Delta squad very confused.

Miss Martian looked around and pressed a hand to her ear comm. Thank Mars I cut my hair. "Um Delta Squad to Cave, target neutralized."

"Good work, Delta. Come on home. Nightwing out."

**Location: New York City, 18:16, EST**

As a Secretary General, Tseng Dangun took every chance he had to go outside and stretch his legs after a long, busy work day. Eat a hot dog, call family.

Even on the holidays, he found his day made better by street food on sitting on a bench.

"And you are sure?" Tseng asked to the other person on his phone.

_"We have made some progress, but not nearly enough as we were hoping by now."_

"Do whatever it takes to get our data. We cannot have our Competitor-"

Tseng's phone was blown out of his hand. He looked up at the offender and saw a large, pale skinned man with red eyes and black hair. His teeth were bared like a tiger at the zoo.

"Plee-ay, Krolo, suh frag."

_No..._ Tseng screamed in terror and ran for the United Nations building.

His attacker huffed and followed him slowly. No matter. He was told to put on a show, after all. And when it came to honouring his contracts, the Main Man was nothing if not thorough.

**Location: Mount Justice.**

The Atlantean aimed for a kick at his opponent's chest, but he grabbed the webbed foot and flipped him over. Again, the Atlantean got off his back and charged forward, only to be softly punched in the stomach and knocked to the floor again.

"Neptune's Beard!" he swore, green fist striking the floor. "You did it to me again."

His opponent extended a gloved hand toward him, helping him up. "And I don't care how many years you trained as Robin, and then Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine, Chum."

"I don't doubt it, Lagoon Boy." Nightwing's domino mask looked into Lagoon Boy's dark red ones. The Atlantean was good. With time, and more training, he'd be a great hero.

Like _them_.

_"Recognized,"_ the computer announced._ "Superboy, B-04; Miss Martian, B-05; Bumblebee, B-17; Beast Boy, B-19; Robin, B-20; Blue Beetle, B-22."_

Mal Duncan and Lagoon Boy both walked up to their newly returned teammates. Bumblebee regrew and slipped off her cowl as Mal approached her.

"Slow down, beautiful," he said. "Wanna tell you what we've got planned for tonight."

Karen winced and sidestepped him. "Sorry Mal, I can't. I'm already late for another session with Doctor Palmer, but rain check, okay?" She ran out of the training room without seeing his dejected face.

"Welcome home, Angelfish," Lagoon Boy wrapped his arms around M'gann.

"Thank you, La'gaan," she smiled. She drew her lips to his and moaned, not caring about the sullen expression on Conner's face, or the bewildered growl from Wolf.

And certainly not the small amount of affection pulled back from La'gaan.

"I'm hitting the showers," Conner said succinctly. Beast Boy and Blue Beetle regarded him with pity. Beetle's armor retracted, revealing a 15-year-old boy with dark hair in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan," Jaime Reyes agreed. "You know, for you, _hermano_."

Beast Boy looked at his mud-covered form, subconsciously flicking a piece of sewer gunk off his tail.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell," Robin informed Nightwing. The older of the two smiled.

"Good work," Nightwing complimented.

"I didn't do much, infact the capsule thing failed and we were saved by two figures in the shadows the first figure used two fire blades and the second figure used a water bubble blaster and was strong enough to stop Miss Martian from putting down the shield" Robin said to Nightwing.

Meanwhile as Conner and Beastboy came back from there showers and the other's came as well as Nightwing was going to send them all on a mission the all heard the Zeta-Tube announce two people that the newer team members didn't know but five members did.

"**Recognized Johnny Titan Z-08".**

"**Recognized Sonya Titan Z-09".**

As my sister and I walked through the Zeta-tube me carrying the bag of gifts as my sister decided she wanted to make a big entrance.

"Ok you all can stop what you're doing I have arrive to make your lives a heck of a lot better" Sonya said walking in like she owned the place.

"Sonya how many times do I have to tell you stop showing off" I said rolling my eyes as I walked past her.

"Sonya, Johnny what are you two doing back" M'gann said leaving her new boyfriend's side and floating to hug my sister and I.

"Oh hey M'gann we were just hanging around and thought we should visit" Sonya said hugging M'gann.

"That's not the only reason we have two things to do first the gifts on my back are for you guys and second were on a top secret mission for my Uncle Hades" I said dropping the bag of gifts on the floor.

"So I take it those figures were you two that helped us in the sewers with Clayface" Conner said.

"Yep you got that right Conner besides you M'gann and Robin and Beastboy are like my other brothers and sister I couldn't let anything happen to you four" Sonya said Hugging Conner and Robin and Beastboy.

"So what's in the bag of gifts" Nightwing said.

"Well aren't you just a Mr. Nosey pant's" Sonya said crossing her arms and looking at Nightwing.

"Anyway moving on these gifts are for you guys the five that we know the best no offence to you newer members but we have known these five plus the others for a long time so come and get them" I said as I saw my sister reach to grab the book and the boots.

"Ok for M'gann our mother and Zatanna's mother both made a recipe book for you combined with all of the recipes that they both know" Sonya said handing M'gann the book.

"Oh thank you Sonya this is wonderful" M'gann said hugging my sister.

"And for you Conner our Uncle Hephaestus designed these boots to give you superspeed you will be able to run faster than Wally and his Uncle Barry and even Superman" Sonya said handing Conner the cool looking boots.

"Now these are boot's thanks' Sonya" Conner said giving Sonya a hug.

"And for you and Robin we have something really cool for you guys" I said reaching down in the bag a grabbing Nightwing's and Robin's gift.

"Really" Nightwing and Robin both said.

"Yep for Robin we have this cool looking bow staff if you press that button in the middle while spinning is you can chose from either Thunder or fire" I said handing Robin the Bow staff.

"Wow this is cool" Robin said as he spinned his new bow staff making it turn to fire or thunder.

"And for Nightwing a golden pass to the Underworld" I said handing it to Nightwing as he just smiled knowing what this was for.

"Thanks Johnny" Nightwing said.

"What about me where is my gift" Beastboy said as he was very hyper.

"Oh we have the biggest gift for you Beastboy its two gifts in one" Sonya said as my sister and I could see his face go so happy.

"Oh what is it where is it" Beastboy said.

"Big brother would you do the honours please" my sister said looking at me.

"Yes I would get ready everyone were about to have a big guest" I said as I let out a big whistle making everyone cover their ears.

As I let out a big whistle after afew seconds the entire Cave started rumbling and then Cerberus came running in as he was as big as the cave making the newer team members scared minus the five that already knew him.

"Neptune's beard what the heck is that thing" Lagoon boy said.

"He is not a thing fish breath this is Cerberus our most favourite pet dog" Sonya said as Cerberus shrunk down to the same size as Wolf.

"So why is Cerberus here Sonya" M'gann said always be the protective sister.

"Ok M'gann don't get mad but for Beastboy's gift he can come to our home planet and try to transform into all the amazing creatures there for example Cerberus here plus the same Golden pass to the Underworld so you can see his mom" Sonya said waiting for M'gann to say something.

"That is so COOL" Beastboy said really happy as he ran over to Cerberus and hugged the three headed dog.

"Well I guess that would be ok" M'gann said.

As soon as my sister and I gave our friends the gifts and we were all chatting something came on the screen.

_"Emergency alert."_

A holographic screen slid into the center of the training room, projecting Captain Atom's face onto it. Next to that, a smaller screen showing a building with various flags waved appeared.

"_United Nations headquarters is under attack,_" Captain Atom summarized.

"Beta's only two blocks away," Mal whispered.

"Captain Atom, the Team's Beta Squad is in the vicinity," Nightwing repeated. "ETA, three minutes."

"Hey that look's alot like Lobo what is he doing on Earth" my sister said making everyone look at her.

"How do you know this guy" Robin said.

"Oh Lobo is a bounty hunter that other planets pay him to find and get rid of escaped alien criminals our Father Zeus once hired him to round up the escaped prisoners that escaped Tartarus" my sister said.

"Ok Squirt come we have our mission to do plus we have to drop of Wally's and Artemis's gift and also Zatanna's and Rocket's" I said as my sister and I left to Zeta-tube to Gotham city.

**Location: New York City, 18:23 EST**

_Keezy fem..._ The Main Man regarded the destruction he'd caused with an apathetic eye. Didn't they know what they were protecting? Didn't they know that no one could go toe to toe with him?

Another squad of guards reached back and took out his Enforcer. The blade fired out of the gun and swept the guards into the wall. The blade retracted into the muzzle, and he returned it to the strap on his back.

"Hahn Sho Lobo skahveyt-ka, ka SKAHvey keezy Krolo!"

Pathetic little Krolo lovers drove him into that room. The Main Man pounded his fists against the door. After another hit, the entire door collapsed. He walked through the smoke, ignoring the gunfire and eliminating the final Krolo lover.

"Ka seh Hahn Sho Lobo, Krolo," he said. "Plee-ay suh frag."

"Please," the Krolo begged. "I don't understand. I don't know what you want!"

Stinking little Krolo playing dumb. Fine. He tapped the button on his belt.

"So that's how you want to play it? Fine," he said in what these keezy called English. "Contract calls for the Main Man to put on a show for the locals. So one more time: surrender, or die."

"Contract? Show?" the Krolo repeated.

"Die it is."

Finally, time to grab the stinking Krolo and leave this hole. Then he'd-who was this keezy fem? Her dainty fist knocked him back and shattered the windows. Then another fem came into the room.

"Wonder Girl," the first fem said, "Keep him busy. I'll get Secretary General Tseng to safety!"

The Wonder Girl cracked her knuckles and grinned. The red one known as Batgirl left with the stinking Krolo. How many Krolo lovers were on this rock?

He grabbed the Wonder Girl's face and threw her into the wall. Seriously? That little girl thought she could take down the Main Man? Seriously?

Batgirl grabbed Tseng's arm and dragged him out of the elevator. They'd have to sneak out the General Assembly building if they wanted to-

That thing just crashed through the elevator. Batgirl grabbed one of her smoke pellets and threw it at his feet, then helped Tseng up to run.

"Who is he?" Batgirl demanded. "What does he want with you?"

"I-I don't know!" Tseng screamed. "He said something about putting on a s-s-show? Calls himself the Main Man."

_Thinks rather highly of himself, doesn't he?_ Batgirl thought. She threw Tseng behind a chair as some blade thing nearly sliced her head off. She could hear his footsteps getting louder before a loud thud.

"Hold it, Clown Face," Wonder Girl taunted. "We weren't done dancing!"

"Keezy fem..." the Main Man growled.

"Yeah, yeah, 'keezy fem'. I've been called worse...I think?"

Wonder Girl ducked the Main Man's punch and uppercut him before giving him a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw. She threw her lasso around him and flew into his face before crashing into the rafters.

Batgirl turned to Tseng and ordered, "When I move, run."

Immediately, Batgirl climbed onto the table and jumped toward the Main Man. She flipped off of his shoulders and landed gracefully onto another table. Being knocked off of it was a small price to pay

"Planet of keezy fem," the Main Man boasted before regarding the beeps from his shoulders.

_How's that for keezy fem?_ Batgirl smirked. She could hear grunts and a sound of shock before having Wonder Girl flying into her as she got her bearings.

"Sorry!" Wonder Girl apologized. "You okay?"

"Forget me!" Batgirl ordered. "Tseng!"

The two heroes ran towards the Main Man as he had Tseng in his clutches. Wonder Girl screamed as he ripped Tseng open. There were wires sticking out, along with a little green alien. The Main Man picked it up and looked at them both.

"The Main Man's contract's complete!" He tapped his belt. "Keezy fem, your world's your world!" The wall behind him exploded, and he jumped on his hoverbike before speeding away.

Wonder Girl disregarded the body and simply said, "I think...I think Clown Face was some kind of alien."

Batgirl examined the fake Tseng's body before turning to her teammate. What did this mean? Were there more aliens in New York? Hell, how many more aliens were on Earth?

"And that's not even the scary part."

Meanwhile as my sister and I were on top of a building in Gotham City I was looking through my binoculars as I was looking for someone I finally found Red Hood running across the rooftops as I looked back at my sister I could see she was hurting.

"Are you sure you want to do this sis I can go after him by myself" I said placing my hand on my sister's shoulder.

"N-no I want to go aswell I need to know if it's him or not" my sister said as I could tell her words were shaky.

"Sonya I know you miss Jason so does everyone else but are you willing to risk fighting this Red Hood guy just to prove something" I said as my sister was almost about to cry.

"I know it's Jason all what Batman and Oracle told us about Red Hood matches the moves Red Hood uses is the same as Jason and how many people do you know that could ever break Batman's grappling hook I know it's Jason deep in my Heart it's him" my sister said as she took a deep breath that made her want to cry.

As my sister and I ran across the same roof tops as Red Hood we finally found him stop at an apartment building as we saw him go inside we followed him inside my sister and walked into his apartment as we saw Red Hood pull out a drink from the fridge he turned around and pointed his gun towards me since my sister was hiding behind me.

"What do you think you're doing trespassing did Batman send you I told him I never want to see anyone from the Bat family or that sidekick team" Red Hood said stilling pointing the gun at me.

"Does that include me Jason" my sister said coming out from behind me making Red Hood double back and fall into the chair by the table.

"Sorry you must have me confused with someone else" Red Hood said putting his feet on the table.

"Jason I know you are under that helmet please for me take the helmet off" my sister said as a tear ran down her face.

As Red Hood saw that tear he finally gave up he unclipped his helmet and removed the helmet revealing his face as Jason Todd's as he wore his old Robin eye mask still he finally looked at my sister and I and he finally stood up and walked toward us and then he began to speak.

"Ok fine yes it's me Jason so how long have you known it was me" Jason said looking at us.

"Not long when Oracle fore-seen someone we knew would be the enemy to Batman we did research the moves the Red hood did was the same as yours and not to mention when you cut Batman's grappling hook not many people know how to do that" I said.

"But when I went to visit the underworld to go see you my Uncle Hades told me no one by Jason Todd's showed up I thought maybe you were late but I waited 3 years after your death and still nothing" Sonya said as she was holding back the tears.

"So I guess Bruce and Dickie-bird sent you to drag me home well tough I ain't going anywhere beside Bruce and Dick never cared about me" Jason said as I got so angry I grabbed Jason by his jacket and pushed him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Big Brother he didn't mean to say that he doesn't know what has happened" my sister said as she was startled when she saw me tackle her so called dead boyfriend.

"What don't I get is anyone going to clue me in" Jason said trying to free himself from my grip.

"Here's a clue you big jerk do you have any idea what your death did to Bruce to the Team to my sister to even Dick your brother" I said as I pulled him forward and the slammed him against the wall again.

"Do you mind telling me before you cause me to black out Sparky" Jason said using the stupid nickname he gave me when he saw me use thunder and since I told him I was the son of Zeus.

"You're stupid death caused so much pain the old Team broke up Wally and Artemis retired because after your death they didn't want to be heroes anymore and they wanted to spend their lives together M'gann and Conner broke up because M'gann started torturing the bad guys in their minds and Conner couldn't take it so he dumped her and Kaldur after your death and Tula's death he couldn't take any more deaths he quit being Aqualad and he ran away rumours around Mount Justice is he is with his father Black Manta" I said stilling holding my grip on Jason tight.

"Yeah and what about Bruce Dick and your sister" Jason said as I stilling was holding him against the wall.

"Your death caused Bruce to treat the third Robin worse he wanted this new Robin to be a combined version of you and Dick he pushed the poor kid so much and Dick don't get me started after you died he kept blaming your death on himself he was so sad he started to become worse than Bruce and for Sonya well I will let her tell you" I said letting go of Jason as sitting down by the table.

"What does your brother Mean Sonya what happened" Jason said.

"You died Jason you died and you left me alone" Sonya said as she kept her tears back.

"Well I'm back now so why don't you come over here and give me a hug my princess" Jason said using the nickname he had for her.

As Jason opened his arms for a hug and my sister Sonya slowly walked over as she was blushing what Jason thought was going to be a hug turned out to be a SMACK.

"OW Babe what was that for" Jason said as my sister had just Slapped him across the face.

"That is for being a complete jerk I know what you have been doing around Gotham city hurting people and killing them what happened to the Jason Todd's I fell in love with" Sonya said as she was holding back her tears.

"Sonya I do what I do so no one has to fear what I feared I kill the bad guys so no one has to die like how the joker killed me" Jason said back alittle anger in his tone of voice.

"You don't get do you your acting just like the Joker what happened to the man I fell in love what happened to the person that always made me smile I don't even know who you are anymore Jason" Sonya said as she still held back her tears.

"I'm still me Sonya all I have to do is get my revenge on Joker and then the two of can live together forever" Jason said giving my sister his famous smile that always made her smile.

"NO JASON YOU DON'T GET IT YOU BIG IDIOT JOKER ISNT EVEN ON EARTH ANYMORE ALL YOUR REVENGE IS FOR NOTHING SINCE JOKER IS DEAD" Sonya said as she slapped Jason across the face so hard he doubled over and fell on his butt.

As Sonya slapped Jason that hard she turned around and ran out of the house in a full on crying moment as Jason stood up and as he felt his left cheek he was shaking and it was not from anger it was from fear and saddest because he has never seen Sonya like this as Jason turned around and looked at me as I was sitting down with something in my head.

"Johnny what did your sister mean when she said Joker isn't even on Earth anymore what happened" Jason said still in shock after my sister slapped him.

"Well Jason it was about a year after your death when Bruce and Wonder woman brought in the third Robin and Wonder girl this may take a while" I said as I was thinking back to that day.

(FLASHBACK)

It had been almost after a year since Jason's death and Tula's death everything was so empty there was no Artemis or Wally to start arguing no Kaldur to give us positive words Conner went back to being his silent and quiet self even M'gann wasn't her happy cheerful self Rocket and Zatanna were members of the Justice League so they hardly came around only Zatanna came around to see me and try to cheer up my sister Sonya who was still had locked herself in her room it was only Beastboy and I and I was helping him train while Conner was working on his own issues that is when both Batman and Wonder Woman came in with a newer version of Robin and a blonde girl with a big W on her chest.

"Johnny, Superboy, Beastboy these two will be your newest members this is Robin my newest partner and this is WonderGirl she is Wonder Woman's partner" Batman said as I could see Conner didn't look happy.

"So you have a new Robin not surprising since the second one died on you we don't need any new members were full" Conner said as he punched the punching bag not really caring about the new arrivals.

"Batman no offence but Superboy is right why have two new members we already lost 2 members cause they died we just don't want to have ne people just so we can be friends with them and then in a blink of an eye there dead and taken away from us" I said as I saw Batman sigh.

"I know you all are still hurting and upset about Tula's death and the second Robin's death but not allowing other young heroes that now look up to you is like the Justice League not allowing newer members join" Batman said.

Really Batman Aqualad left the team because of Tula's death and Sonya she hasn't left her room since the second Robin's funeral we don't need any more young heroes just so we can lose them and live with the guilt a pain of even knowing them" Conner said as at the moment the zeta tube activated.

"Recognized Zatanna Zatara" the computer said as I saw my Girlfriend Zatanna walking over to us as we all just looked at her..

"Wow don't all of you say hello at once now" Zatanna joked as she could feel the tension between everyone.

"Zatanna I thought you were on Watchtower monitor duty what are you doing here" Batman said.

"Well Batman before you told me to do Monitor duty on the Watchtower Johnny called me in advance and asked me to come down and check on his sister Sonya since she is still upset besides my boyfriend and my old team comes first before you and the Justice League" Zatanna said which made Conner and I smile.

"Anyway make your new team members seem at home" Batman said as he and Wonder Woman left.

"Ok care to explain why the tension in this room is way off" Zatanna said looking at Conner and I.

"Batman thinks he can give us two new members just because his old partner died on him and Wonder Woman and Batman are secretly with each other were not there babysitters" Conner said.

"Were still in the room you know" both the newest Robin and WonderGirl said at the same time making us all turn to them.

"Good then you can leave we don't need you two" Conner said snapping back in anger.

Conner be nice now" Zatanna said with a smile as she clung to me.

"Zatanna you know I'm not nice I was nice when it was just the old team no new members but now if it wasn't for you Johnny Sonya and Beastboy I would have already left this depressing place" Conner said as I had quickly covered Beastboy's ears since I didn't want him to hear Conner say that he and I and my sister and Zatanna were the only ones keeping him here.

"Anyway I'm going to check on Sonya before I leave can you four try to behave yourselves and not kill each other there is a young female present" Zatanna said looking at Conner Beastboy and I and the newest Robin as she pointed to WonderGirl.

As my girlfriend left to check on my sister leaving all of us in the training room Conner decided to break the silence.

"Well I'm not babysitting them" Conner said walking off to get a new punching bag.

"Superboy is right you two can either watch us training or you can go look around the cave by yourselves we don't do tours anymore" I said as Beastboy and I got ready with his training.

"Wow some team you all are a bunch of depressed puppies" WonderGirl said as Robin agreed.

"Yeah being around Batman is more fun then you guys" the newest Robin said as I noticed Zatanna running in.

"Johnny we have a problem It's your sister I think she ran away cause I found this note by her bed" Zatanna said as she handed me the note and I read through it.

"Oh boy Sonya must really be upset she's going after the Joker she say's she won't be happy until she knows Joker gets the same pain as the second Robin did" I said as Zatanna covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"We have to found her and fast before the Joker tries something" Conner said as he clenched his fists in anger.

As Zatanna and I pulled out our cell phones I first called Nightwing but there was no answer.

"Damit Nightwing won't answer his phone Conner use my phone and call Wally" I said as I tossed my cell phone to him.

"Sure thing" Conner said as he dialled Wally's number as it kept ringing it wasn't Wally who answered but it was Artemis.

"Hello" Artemis said from the other line of the phone.

"Hey Artemis it's Conner is Wally around?" Conner asked Artemis from the phone.

"Sorry Conner Baywatch is taking a shower right now what do you need" Artemis said from her phone line.

"It's Sonya Zatanna went to go check on her and never found Sonya only a note saying she had gone to get rid of the Joker" Conner said from the phone as on Artemis line was dead silence.

"Ok Wally and I will get ready and meet you guys in Gotham city" Artemis said from her phone line as she hung up.

"Ok Wally and Artemis are coming" Conner said.

As we all got everyone we need we all rushed to Gotham city as we got there we saw Sonya standing over the Joker who was on the ground looking like a scared animal as we all rushed over to get my sister to stop what she was going to do lucky for us Artemis got my sister to come back as we were all about to leave the Joker came back up and ran toward my sister with a knife as I superspeed infront of her and caught the knife and it broke I grabbed my families crystal and slammed it against Joker's chest as it absorbed him into the crystal and sent him all the way to Tartarus where he would never escape.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And that's all what happened Jason Sonya was willing to get rid of the Joker just for you" I said as Jason looked shocked at the story.

"I'm a real idiot aren't Johnny" Jason said looking at me and then looking sad.

"Well I would say yes but again that's me but what I do know is you should go find my sister talk to her and apologize to her your alive again you were given a second chance by whoever brought you back to life why waste it stuck in the past when my little sister is your future" I said smiling at Jason.

"Thanks Johnny I promise you I won't screw up again not if it means losing Sonya" Jason said.

"Good cause trust me after your death Conner, Wally, Dick, Artemis and I had to cheer up Sonya and we made every other guy that flirted with her to back off so don't make us come after you" I said as Jason turned around and ran to find my sister.

As Jason ran off to find my sister he didn't have to go far since she was sitting on the roof of his apartment building watching the sunset as he could hear her sniffling from crying he finally walked over to her and sat beside.

"S-Sonya" Jason said his voice was alittle shaken truce be told he was scared he was scared that he might make Sonya cry again or worse get slapped again by her.

"What do are you doing Jason" Sonya said wiping her tears away so she could see Jason.

"I came to find you and to tell you two things that I hope you will let me say to you" Jason said as he slowly made his way to sit beside her.

"And what are those two things Jason" Sonya said making room for him to sit beside her.

"The first was to find you which I already did that" Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you did so what was the second reason" Sonya said as she moved closer to Jason.

"I came to apologize to you I didn't know my death cause you or the team so much pain and I didn't know my death made you want to go after the Joker Johnny told me all about how you wanted to get rid of the Joker that it would have made you feel better I'm just glad Artemis stopped you" Jason said.

"Why I thought you wanted Joker gone from this world" Sonya said.

"I thought I did but hearing that Joker killing me and my death brought the anger inside of you that I have never seen it hurt me to know that me getting revenge on Joker would cause you even more pain" Jason said as Sonya leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So no more killing for you?" Sonya said as she and Jason stood up.

"No more killing I promise as long as you are happy then I am happy besides I have you back in my life so why do I need to kill people" Jason said as he brought Sonya closer to him.

"Good I don't think I could live in a relationship where my boyfriend is a killer" Sonya said resting her head.

"Well the sun is almost going down" Jason said still holding Sonya in his arms.

"Yeah it's so beautiful the sunset isn't it" Sonya said.

"Well I can think of something more beautiful then a sunset" Jason smiled.

"And what is more beautiful than a sunset?" Sonya said looking confused.

"You" Jason said as he smirked at her as he could see her blushing deep red.

"Oh Jason that's the most idiotic but sweet thing I heard" Sonya said as she playful hit Jason in the chest.

"Well then call me a sweet and idiotic person" Jason said as Sonya playful smacked him again.

"Yeah well you're my sweet idiotic boyfriend so shut up and just kiss me already" Sonya said as she and Jason started kissing.

As Jason and Sonya stopped kissing I had walked over to them.

"Ok Sonya we should get going since it's late we now have to give Wally and Artemis and Zatanna and Rocket their gifts and Nightwing just called me while you two were out here he said something about they found out about the missing hours and that six Justice League members are being trailed as criminals not to mention they found out that some human are being found as Aliens" I said looking at my sister and Jason.

"Well I guess we have to go now" Sonya said alittle sad that she was leaving her now alive boyfriend.

"Hey don't worry babe I'm still around I'll see you next time" Jason said as he kissed Sonya's forehead.

As Sonya and I left back at Mount Justice as the young justice team had just found out about the missing hours but failed to stop an alien bomb from blowing up but the most hardest was some of the young justice members had to watch as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Woman, and Martian Manhunter all left to go to their trail of being thought as criminals.

**END OF CHAPTER **


	3. CHAPTER 2 EARTHLINGS

**EARTHLINGS**

The next morning was interesting my Sister and I woken up to meet with the Young Justice team at Mount Justice because Nightwing had asked us to come listen to what was needed for a mission to a planet called Rann as we left our apartment and zeta tubed to Mount Justice for the meeting.

"Ok Team Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast boy will be going to the Planet Rann but before they go we have to wait for two new arrivals" Nightwing said as everyone seemed confused about who he was talking about.

"Who else is coming they better hurry up" Lagoon boy said as Conner rolled his eyes.

As Lagoon boy finished taking everyone heard the Zeta Tube announce my Sister's and my arrival.

"Recognized: Johnny Titan Z-08"

"Recognized: Sonya Titan Z-09"

"What are they doing here?" Lagoon boy said not looking happy to see my sister and I.

"Were here cause Nightwing asked to be here is that a problem fish-lips" Sonya said looking at Lagoon boy.

"Now now Sis play nice with the fish man" I said as Conner smiled.

"Moving on when Batgirl and Wondergirl both fought off Lobo yesterday they found out the person they were protecting was really an alien called a Krolotean that is why I am sending Miss Martian, Superboy and Beastboy to the planet Rann to investigate why they are invading Earth and the Justice League has asked Adam Strange to go along with them as he knows two people on Rann that would be willing to help us" Nightwing said giving everyone the short version of what he got told yesterday.

"So cool are you and Sonya going to come with us?" Beastboy said looking at my sister and I.

"Sorry little man we can't we have other things to do today we have to drop off four more gifts and then we have a meeting with a friend of ours" I said looking at Beastboy.

"Ok then but next time do you promise" Beastboy said which made me laugh.

"Yeah I promise keep an eye on your sister and Superboy for us" I said as I ruffled his green hair as I winked to M'gann.

"Yeah and try to get them to be nice to each other" Sonya said as she hugged Beastboy and then sent M'gann and Conner a look.

As Sonya and I left Mount Justice to Zeta Tube to where Artemis and Wally now lived in Palo Alto back with the young justice team Miss Martian, Superboy, Beastboy and Adam Strange all arrived on Rann.

**Rann 11:34**

**January 4, 2016**

"Whoa."

Conner hears Beast Boy utter under his breath as he took in the view. It was certainly outstanding. The different colors, the nature life and the tech his never seen before.

He pulls at his shoulder bag and followed Adam Strange,

"Zeta squad welcome to Rann." Adam said and Superboy couldn't help but think this was a horrible mistake coming here.

"I am totally walking on an alien plant!" exclaimed the green little boy and all Conner could do at the moment was smile, wondering if he hadn't been a clone and had been able to live a normal life like Garfield would he of had the same enjoyment as the younger boy was displaying?

"Wow, sis you must say that like every day on earth." Beastboy said.

"Actually," M'gann said, ruffling the younger boy's hair and smiling down at him, "I Kinda do."

"Wait." Beast Boy suddenly said, pushing his adoptive sister away from him and grabbed at his throat his eyes widening in some sort of horror that Conner was unaware of, "We can breathe the air here right?"

Conner felt himself raise an eyebrow as M'gann rolled her eyes about to answer Garfield's question when some else's voice filtered around the area, making the Zeta team and Adam Strange turn.

"A-dahm! A-dahm!" ***Adam! Adam!***

A Rannian female ran towards them waving at the scientist whose face turned slightly pink. She had pale yellowish skin and dark short hair barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of violet and just below her eyes, she had blue markings.

Her attire was a long sleeved top with yellow fingerless gloves, black pants, blue boots, and a belt around her slender waist. She also was wearing a yellow cape that was attached to a weird marking pendent on her right upper chest.

He hardly noticed the man beside her who like she did had a pale yellow hue color to his skin. He seemed to be in his middle aged with green goggles covering his dark colored eyes. He was wearing a white coat with a black strap with the same pendent the Rannian girl had on her cloak.

"Ol fao aeli vier qu, A-dahm!" ***It is food to see you, Adam!* **the girl said grabbing hold of Adam's arm.

"Uh, great… I think." Adam said, seeming not to be sure of what the alien girl had said. "Zeta squad. This is my Rannian friends. Saddath and his daughter Alanna." Adam introduced his voice sighed out on the female's name and Conner had to hold back a chuckle as he caught a sideways glance at Miss Martian who raised a eyebrow at him.

"Saradrath-Ch, Alanna… Olf fao Miss Martian, Superboy Ul Beast boy… Leps Urth" ***Honorable Saradrath, Alanna… These are Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy from earth.* **Adam introduced them with the language that Conner wasn't familiar.

He watches as the Rannians bow to them slightly and the man was first to address the team, "Lam, talsa. 'Urth-lingz.' Fao A-dahm ilioc qu duss maol ao Apic-Zeta?" ***Greetings 'Earthlings'. Did Adam tell you what happened with the Zeta-beams?***

Simultaneously, the zeta squad turned their heads towards the scientist whose cheeks slightly turned pink again.

"Uh," he starts putting his hands up with his inner palms facing outward. "I'm still figuring out the language. This is usually where we start doing hand gestures." He finishes with a useless shrug and a grin tugged at his lips.

Conner watches from the corner of his eye as M'gann's eyes glowed the color of her jade skin and the Rannians clutched at their heads as if in discomfort.

"Uh, what was that?"

"Such an odd sensation."

"Wait! You're speaking English!" Adam gushed excitedly, moving past Conner and Beast Boy going towards the Aliens of this strange yet beautiful planet.

"No they're not." Miss Martian explained as she walked up to Adam's side that she linked all their minds telepathically and was serving as a psychic translator.

"Amazing," the man said and the Rannian girl got closer to Adam as she said, "It will make communicating so much easier."

Sirens are heard throughout the area and Superboy didn't need his excellent hearing to know that a higher power were fairly close.

"Perhaps, we better take this inside."

Once inside the strange foreign home. Beast Boy ran towards a alien jade colored bird that was perched on a ledge, studying closely as Adam asked about Saradath's research and whether he discovered anything about the Justice Leagues status. Unfortunately, the Rannian did not and his research was to be hidden from anyone else and he had not reported the theft.

"I still don't get it." Conner suddenly clutching the strap on the bag he was holding. "Why the strong hate towards earthlings? How do they even know any earthlings to hate?"

The Rannian girl whose named was Alanna opens a foreign compactor that revealed a holographic screen of wanted posters of the six leaguers that had gone for sixteen hours so many years ago. They were still unclear on the why but know that an incident happened on a plant called Rimbar.

"I assume you are not associated with these outlaws?" Saradrath asked and Conner shifted on his feet while Miss Martian simply told the truth, "We are not members of the league."

It seems to be enough for Saradrath who doesn't question them further, and continues with the news about the Krolotlens, the stolen tech plus the shield he invented.

Conner knew he should have been listening but his thoughts were straying elsewhere, wondering if this mission was going to take all night

"We must disguise these earthlings."

Conner huffed out this must have been the sixth time that the Rannian man had said that word. "Look enough of the earthling's thing. I'm half-Kryptonian and Miss Martian is well… Martian."

"You came from earth did you not?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Yes, but." Conner began then stopped with a sigh, "Never mind."

Meanwhile back on Earth in Palo Alto Sonya and I Zeta-Tubed there to go visit as we were walking toward their house we were going over for 2 reasons the first reason was to give Wally and Artemis there gift's and the second reason was my sister Sonya thought it would be a good idea to tell them that Jason is alive which I disagreed.

"I still don't think telling Wally and Artemis that Jason is alive and he is the Red Hood is a good idea" I said as I had Wally and Artemis's gift in my hands.

"Come on big brother Artemis treated Jason like a little brother and she and he bonded over how they both had a rough childhood I think she would be happy to hear that he is alive" Sonya said trying to make me agree with her.

"Artemis is not the problem it's Wally I'm more worried about it knowing him we tell them then the next time he is hanging out with Dick he lets it slips out that Jason is alive" I said giving my sister a example that not to tell them.

"Oh lay off Wally for once he can keep a secret now he has grown mature since we last seen him I trust he won't tell Dick or anyone else" Sonya said.

"May I remind you again he let it slip out that Captain Marvel was really a 10 year old kid while we had our newest member Rocket" I said giving my sister another example.

"Well to be fair Wally was right Rocket was part of our team so she had a right to know" Sonya said.

"Fine but if he blows it which I know he will don't say I didn't tell you" I said.

"Ok well were here at their front door go ahead and ring the doorbell" Sonya said making raise my eyebrow at her.

"Seriously my hands are full and your standing next to it you ring the doorbell Mrs. Lazy pants" I said looking at my sister.

"Oh fine I'll ring the doorbell honestly how does Zatanna handle you?" my sister Sonya said as she rung the doorbell.

"I could say the same about you and Jason" I said as I saw my sister stick her tongue out at me.

"Oh bite me big brother" Sonya said still sticking her tongue out at me.

"I would but I think I'll leave that for Jason" I said with a smirk knowing I won are teasing argument.

As I said that the door opened revealing a very tall blonde girl as she was Artemis who has grown much since my sister and I first saw her and she looked happy to see us.

"Johnny Sonya this is a surprise how are you both doing please come in" Artemis said as we walked inside the house and we walked into the living room where Wally was sitting watching TV.

"Hey Wally how are you doing" Sonya and I said walking into the living room as we sat on two chairs while Artemis sat beside Wally on the sofa.

"I'm doing good Sonya and Johnny how are you both doing" Wally said looking at us.

"Were good we came here for two reasons first to give you both your gifts and second is something we have to tell you but will tell you after the gifts" Sonya said as I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't like the idea of them knowing" I muttered under my breath so only Sonya heard me.

"Ok and what gifts did you bring us" Wally said as he leaned forward wanting to know what Sonya and I got for him and Artemis.

"Be patient Wally there not going anywhere would you both like something to drink" Artemis said as she got up and was walking to the kitchen.

"Ice Tea Artemis" Sonya said.

"Soda for me Artemis" I said.

"I'll have Soda to babe" Wally said.

"Ok and I'm having Ice Tea aswell so two Ice Tea's and two Soda's coming right up" Artemis said as she was in the kitchen pouring our drinks into glasses and then she came back and handed each drink to one of us.

"So what did you guys bring us" Wally said as he noticed the wrapped gifts by our chairs.

"Honestly Wally you're getting as bad as Dick when it comes to being nosey" Artemis said smacking Wally upside the head.

"It's ok Artemis trust me you will be happy when you see your gift" Sonya said as she passed the first wrapped gift to Artemis.

"Yeah that's for sure" I said as I handed Wally if wrapped gift as they both looked at them and wondered what was inside.

"So what is our gift's anyway?" Wally said as Artemis smacked him again.

"Why don't we open our gifts and find out smart guy" Artemis said.

As Artemis and Wally both started opening their gifts they both smiled and then they looked up at my sister and I.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have I love this new bow but where are the Arrows?" Artemis asked as she was confused why there wasn't matching Arrow's for her new styling bow.

"There's no Arrow's needed Artemis this Bow was forged by our uncle Hephaestus and it was our Aunt Artemis's design but this bow already comes with arrows all you do is pull back the string and the arrow is reveal itself" Sonya said as Artemis stood up and then lifted her new bow as she pulled back the sting as it showed then arrow then she pulled it back to normal making the arrow disappear.

"Wow this will come in handy how many arrows can I shoot" Artemis asked as she notice both my sister and I grinning.

"The bow comes with unlimited arrows you will never run out of arrows in that new bow Artemis" Sonya said as Artemis came over and hugged my sister and I.

"Ok Wally it's your turn to open your gift" I said as I saw Wally tear open his gift like a child would do during Christmas.

"Cool these are nice things um what are these's they kind of look like wrist bracelets" Wally said as we all rolled our eyes.

"There not just any wrist bracelets Wally these are used to keep you full energized forever all you do is press the little button in the middle and it gives you this pump of energize letting you go alittle faster" I said as Wally had a big grin on his face knowing what I was saying.

"So you're saying this bracelets things pump the same contain of food that I use when I get tired from running making it so I never lose my speed ever again" Wally asked as Sonya and I nodded our heads.

"Yes to sum it up like that meaning you can run for miles and miles and run as fast as you want without ever stopping for food and remember this is for mission gear only Wally" Sonya said knowing Wally would use it for other causes.

Meanwhile back on Rann Superboy Miss Martian Beastboy Adam Strange and Alanna were all on the train when they got into some trouble.

There train experience almost blown their cover, but Adam Strange distracted the police man. They had crept into the jungle, finding the rather large Krolotlen base. Miss Martian had decided to scout ahead with her camouflage powers, finding an opening for the rest of the team members to enter.

Superboy remembered watching as both of the green colored siblings placed bombs on the Zeta platforms then a sudden screeching noise told him that they had some unwanted visitors. He remembered him and his team members, running from the Krolotlens, grabbing hold of Alanna as they fell down getting separated from Miss Martian and Beast Boy.

Conner let out a heavy sigh, and sat down next to Alanna who gave him a tiny smile, "So, how long have you and she been together?"

"Almost all my life." Conner confessed, looking down and picked at his fingerless gloves. A thorn was stuck through the thick material.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No," he snaps.

"Oh, can she hear us?" She asks innocently.

He sighs heavily, running a hand through his locks, "Doesn't work like that. She isn't conscious of what we say out loud."

"Well then talk, I live light years away so you'll never see me again, makes me the perfect person to talk to." she says with a smile.

"It's complicated, and weird." he expresses looking down at his hands again.

"Hey, I have a crush on a guy who is an earthling. Who am I to judge?" she asks and Conner feels himself shrug.

"You asked for it. See, I'm a clone a forced grown in a span of a few months to look like this." He says gesturing towards himself and he notices Alanna's eyes travel on his body. He tries to block it out and continue, "M'gann somehow saw that I could be more than the weapon I was created to be."

"Complicated," Alanna agreed, "but also very sweet. Continue."

"M'gann's a shape-shifter so looks to her are clothing for the mind inside, easy to change. But that's quite the opposite with me. It became clear that the process to create me had a side-effect. I don't visibly age. I'm not immortal I am aging inside but I'll always look-"

"This good." She finishes his sentence with a wink.

"Standard blessing and cruse." Conner said leaning his head against the cave wall.

"Seems like a shape-shifter would be a perfect match."

"I used to think so, anyway she's with La'gann he's kind of a jerk but he treats her ok." Superboy said.

"Well," Alanna said, "You should just tell her how you feel she probably still has feelings for you." Alanna said.

Meanwhile with M'gann and Beastboy M'gann was flying above Beastboy while he was swinging on vines as M'gann kept telling him to slow down and to listen to his adoptive sister finally he stopped near a river as his eyes widened in sadness and fear his spiked green hair changed back into his normal hair he had when he was first human him doing this confused M'gann so she went to go see if he was ok.

"Beastboy are you ok Garfield what's wrong?" M'gann said as she flew down and kneeled infront of him to see he still looked sad so she made her eyes glow and looked into his memories.

As M'gann did she saw him as a normal looking human as he watched his mother's death before his eyes her car upside down and in the water as it looked wrecked and was smoking after M'gann finished seeing the memory she hugged Beastboy who was on his knees crying in her arms.

"Oh Gar I'm so sorry I should have been there done something but it's not your fault you couldn't have stopped Queen Bee I miss your mom too but we have to keep moving it's not safe Please" M'gann said to Beastboy who was still crying but he hugged her.

As they were stilling hugging they didn't see the big robotic machine come toward them and blast them with something and then there were captured as for Superboy and Alanna they were still talking until he watches as Alanna's violet colored eyes widened a little.

"Duss? Qu ilioc Urth Urth-lingz?!" ***What? You're speaking Earthling?!***

She watches as the boy's smile turns into a frown. She feels him take her hand as they run out of the cave. Once they are out they are met with one of the Mechs that had gone after them when they escaped the Krolotean base.

She feels him let go of her hand to attack the machine. She watches as he pries open the cargo doors and inside was the green colored earthlings.

She watches the boy picks up the Martian and hands her limp body over to her. She takes hold of her asking the boy what he was dong but stopped when a explosion is heard directly behind her.

"Take care of her." He says in his strange language but she thinks she understands by how the boy's face was.

Alanna looks down at the unconscious girl and called out her name that had no effect on. Miss Martian stayed there with her eyes closed.

She sighs and speaks again, "Ba lalto onamao ol dol qu, WAKE UP!" ***It would really help if you would, wake up!***

Brown eyes shot open as Miss Martian groaned out a little, sitting upward and turned to see Alanna by her side.

'_**Alanna?' **_She asks within her mind, _**'What happened?'**_

'_**Oh, thank Ohphon I can understand you again.' **_The Rannian girl says back, _**'You and Beast Boy were captured but we rescued you now-'**_

But a screeching noise stops their conversation as Miss Martian turns and sees the little creatures known as the Kroloteans waving, and yelling out to the sky for their companions were leaving without them.

The Martian sees the one in the middle with the maroon strap over its body and she uses her telekinesis to drag his body over towards her.

She invades his mind without much care, watching flashes of this alien's memories. Her eyes glowed a brighter green and she barely took notice of the alien shaking under her spell then fell limp as she finally found what she needed the horrid scene of the missing sixteen hours.

Once she gets all the information from her pray. She snaps the strap off of his body and simply walked away breaking off the connection and let the Krolotlen fall to the ground with a slight thud.

All too soon, there was another thud and she sees Conner beside her Beast Boy hot on his heels. She looks up and watches as the space ship leaves. She sighs looking down at the strap.

"You alright?" she hears Conner ask and she shrugs.

"Fine" she says simply, "I got this for Beast Boy." and she hands the strap over to her brother.

"Souvenir sweet!" she hears Beast Boy exclaim.

"Where did that come from?" She turns her head toward the unfortunate alien, watching its friends pick up it's lifeless form and drag it away and Conner's voice booms within her mind.

"We need to get back to earth." She states ignoring the look on Superboy was giving her. "I know what happened on Rimbar. I know what happened on those missing sixteen hours."

Meanwhile back on Earth at Artemis and Wally's house we had just finished our drinks and telling them about the gifts we brought them now came time for the big reveal let's hope they can handle it.

"Ok so you guys gave us our gift's now tell us what the second reason you both came here?" Artemis said looking at Sonya and I.

"Well we have something good to tell you both" Sonya said with a big smile on her face.

"Correction Sonya has something to tell you I on the other hand think this is a terrible idea" I said as my sister shook me a glare to tell me to shut up.

"Ok so what does Sonya want to tell us and why she is smiling so big its kind scaring me" Wally said as my sister kept smiling.

"Ok so do you both know that Red Hood guy that is in Gotham City right" Sonya said still smiling.

"Yeah that guy with the leather jacket and the motorbike helmet as his mask he goes around Gotham City killing drug lords and other bad people" Artemis said since the last time she visited Gotham her mother told her about the Red Hood.

"Yeah Dick was telling me afew weeks ago that it took him and Bruce afew days to track him down and the scary part is he knows how to cut Bruce's grappling line" Wally said.

"Ok but does he kind of remind you of someone if you took in his skills and body movement who do you think would be under that mask" Sonya said leaning forward which kind of scared Wally.

"Johnny what is your sister getting at could you give us the short version before Wally wet's himself from being scared of your sister smiling too much" Artemis said as she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend wetting himself cause someone smiled at him.

"Fine but remember this is just between the four of us and I'm serious Wally you tell anyone even Dick or Barbara I'll feed you to Cerberus" I said which made Wally gulp.

"Don't worry I'll keep him in line I promise" Artemis said as she knew this must be important cause I never threaten people.

"Ok well we found out that Red Hood is really Jason can you believe it my Jason is back he's alive" Sonya said as she kept smiling and happy this information shocked Artemis and Wally.

"Please tell me your joking Jason can't be alive we had his funeral we buried him he is dead" Wally said not wanting to believe his best friend's brother is alive and is the Red Hood.

"I kind of agree with Wally we all buried Jason's casket if he is alive how come he never came to any of us how come he never went to see Dick or Bruce or even Sonya" Artemis said as she was shaking alittle knowing the fact Jason could be alive.

"I know you guys don't believe us but trust us we know it's Jason we saw him take his helmet off it's really Jason if you want we can show you we can take you to him" Sonya said.

"Ok let's go see Jason again" both Artemis and Wally said.

As we all got up and we left to Zeta-Tube to Gotham City we all headed to Jason's apartment building as my sister texted Jason ahead of time telling him were coming over with Artemis and Wally and he should be in his Red Hood outfit as we all got to Jason's front door Sonya opened the door and we all walked in.

"Ok so where is he anyway?" Wally said as he was still getting over the shock of Jason maybe alive.

"If you're looking for a he, he is right behind you" Jason said as he was wearing his Red Hood outfit while sitting on a chair with his feet on the table.

"Sonya are you sure it's really Jason and were not just walking into a trap" Artemis said as she was slowly reaching for her crossbow.

"Now, now Blondie no need to get hostile" Jason said which made Artemis freeze up only Jason ever called her Blondie no one else did.

"Oh and you brought Mr. speedster the Wallman the to slow for ladies man" Jason using Wally's many goofy nicknames which made Wally freeze up just like Artemis did.

"Jason" both Artemis and Wally said as they were in shock.

As Jason stood up he started walking toward them as he did he unclipped his helmet which reveal his face making Wally and Artemis jaws drop in shock there stood Jason Todd's alive not a clone not a robot the real Jason Todd's at this moment Artemis walked over to Jason and looked at him as he thought he was going to get a crying hugging Artemis he got her anger side which earned him a smack across the face.

"OUCH Artemis what is this slap Jason across the face day?" Jason said as he looked up to see Artemis start to cry and then hug him tightly.

"Oh Jason it's really you Sorry about slapping you I just was still mad about you dying and leaving Sonya" Artemis said as Wally and I tried not to laugh but it was too funny.

"Jason man it's good to see you alive" Wally said.

"If you're going to slap me too please give me warning" Jason said as he rubbed his left cheek.

"No I won't I'll save that for Sonya" Wally said.

"Ok good and remember you both can't tell Dick or Bruce or even Barbra that I'm alive ok cause this is only our little secret" Jason said as we all agreed.

As we all left Artemis and Wally were happy that Jason was alive and so was Sonya but now came the second test should I tell Zatanna and should I bring Jason in on our plan about the light's new partner and let him help us.

** END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
